A Magical World
by Mrs.ZaynMalik40122
Summary: What if Isabella Swan was a Potter? What wouldd happen? What if the Cullens left before she could tell them her secret? What if she ran into them at Hogwarts? What is going to happen? BellaxFred
1. Chapter 1

_**A Magical World**_

**-I don't own anything but the plot**

**-Hope you enjoy this I am just going to try this story out tell me if you think it's any good or not.**

_( Isabella's POV) _

Let me guess you think I'm a weak little human well, you're wrong I am anything but. Let me introduce myself I am Isabella Lily Potter. But you might know me as Isabella Swan. Okay, I know this is confusing so let me explain.

My parents are Lily and James Potter I also have a twin brother, Harry, who is only 10 minutes older than me. My parents were killed when I was 1 by a very evil magic. Lord Voldemort. I had gone to Hogwarts for the first 4 years and then Dumbledore decided I would be better off in the muggle world where Voldemort wouldn't find out about me. Voldemort didn't know that I existed only that there was one chosen one and that was Harry. I am the second chosen one.

Dumbledore changed the way I looked since I was a metamorphmagus I have brown hair and brown eyes and I am a clumsy 17 year old girl. The real me has brownish red hair with green/blue eyes. I look like my mother but have my father's eyes from what I have heard.

So that is how I got here in Forks, Washington with Charlie who is a squib and a good friend of Dumbledores' acting like my father. I fell in love with a vampire well not really I acted like it I did like him I just didn't love him. Right now I changed back into my real form and smiled I missed it. I then went to my room where my owl serenity was waiting perched on my windowsill waiting for something to send. I started writing on a parchment of paper.

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_Hello Dumbles miss me I was hoping that I could come back to school I don't like it here at all I miss everyone and I even miss the exams and tests from Hogwarts please let me come back._

_Love I.L.P_

I gave the parchment to Serenity and told her where to go and who to give it to.

"To Dumbledore, Dumbledore." And she flew off into the night.

**This was just the introduction chapter the next one will better I hope **


	2. Getting Ready

_**A Magical World**_

**-I don't own anything but the plot**

**-Hope you enjoy this I am just going to try this story out tell me if you think it's any good or not.**

_( Isabella's POV) _

About 1 week Serenity came back with another parchment from Dumbledore.

_Isabella_

_I have taken notice that you want to come I will allow it even though it isn't safe no matter what all of us will protect you and Harry. I can also say everyone misses you to. I have sent someone to pick you up already so be ready._

_Signed, Dumbledore._

I was excited so I took out my trunk and started to pack. Once I was done packing and Serenity was back in her cage I went down stairs to cook dinner for Charlie and I. I was cooking my famous stuffed casserole when Charlie walked through the door hanging up his coat and gun.

"Smells good Bells what is it tonight?" Charlie asked while sniffing the air.

"My famous stuffed casserole," I told him grinning.

"Awesome I need a good dinner after today's work," Charlie told me.

"Yea I thought you would," I told him slightly nervous.

Charlie turned to leave the room then stopped as he remembered why I normally do my stuffed casserole.

"Wait a minute you only do stuffed casserole when you need to tell me something important," Charlie stated sitting down at the table.

I shifted from foot to foot wondering I should tell him that I was going back to Hogwarts.

"Uh dad I don't know how to tell you this but uh I'm going back to Hogwarts," I whispered.

I looked down sad I wanted to go back to Hogwarts but I didn't want to leave Charlie. Finally after a couple of minutes of silence I looked up and met his gaze. He was thinking hard like he didn't know whether to yell or say goodbye or what.

"When-when are you leaving?" Charlie questioned me.

"I don't know sometime this week Dumbledore sent someone I don't know who to get me," I told him shrugging.

"Alright Bella I have no clue if I should congratulate you or say see you soon, so I am going to settle for good for you," Charlie told me.

"Alright dad you could've said see you soon I am going to see you again I promise," I grinned up at him.

Charlie shook his head and headed to the living room to watch the game until dinner was ready and I headed up stairs to see someone sitting on my bed. I took out my wand at lightning speed and pointed it in front of me at the person sitting there.

I flipped on my light not taking my eyes off of the person and when I saw who it was I sighed.

"Oh it's you, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am the person Dumbledore sent here to get you," Remus said.

"I missed you but why you?" I asked confused.

"Ouch that hurt Bella," Remus said putting a hand over his heart and frowning.

"Haha but seriously what are you doing here because I am not ready to leave yet." I told Remus.

"That is fine but can we leave tomorrow Dumbledore says he wants us there in 2 days to introduce 5 new students a new doctor and a new DADA teacher that will arrive in 2 weeks," Remus told me rolling his eyes.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked him. Not knowing what could be so important about these people.

"Nope, not one clue now what's for dinner?" Remus asked.

"Only you Remus, only you," I stated shaking my head and walking out of my room and down stairs.

Remus followed me and smiled when he smelt the aroma coming from the kitchen. Now you see how famous my stuffed casserole is.

"Stuffed casserole, is that what I smell?" Remus asked grinning like a fool.

"Yes it is, now sit down and I will call Charlie in so we can eat," I told him pushing him in a chair.

"Dad, dinners ready come eat," I called out to him.

He came in and I got three different plates and filled them with the casserole. I handed out the plates and they started eating while I introduced.

"Dad, this is Remus, he is the one Dumbledore sent to get me, Remus this is my dad, Charlie," I introduced the 2.

"Nice to meet you," Remus held out his hand for Charlie to take.

"Like wise," Charlie said shaking his hand.

Now that, that was taken care of I am hungry. I started to eat while thinking through what was going to happen this year at Hogwarts. Voldemort was back according to Harry, and Voldemort wanted Harry and I dead. So this is going to be a fun year.

After dinner I gave Remus some pillows and blankets to sleep on the couch with and headed up to my room to get dome sleep. I was out once my head hit my pillows and was ready for the long day ahead tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope you liked it told you it would be longer then the first well thats it till next time and hit the button that says.**

**REVIEW**

**Won't update till I get 3 reviews.**


	3. Confusion

**A Magical World**

**-I don't own anything but the plot**

**Chapter 3**

( Isabella's POV)

I woke up in the morning around 6 because I forgot to turn off my alarm clock. Which made me a little upset even though I was excited to see my friends and family again. I just didn't want to wake up this early. I shuffled my way out of bed to my bathroom. Yes, my bathroom, you probably think that I share a bathroom with Charlie but I don't. I have no clue why I am explaining this so I am going to stop now. Anyway, I started my shower and hopped in hoping the hot water will calm me down.

Once I was done I climbed out and got dressed in my favorite outfit. A one shoulder strap blue top. It had beads covering the breast area and then stripes of beads going down the rest of the top. Then light blue skinny jeans with black high-healed boots that completed the outfit. Finally, I did my hair by putting my bangs in a bump and curling my hair in locks down to my waist.

I headed down stairs to see Remus sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal. I raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"You do know I could have made you breakfast," I told him.

"Really, ah man I knew I should have waited," Remus muttered.

I laughed at him shaking my head and sighing. I started to look through the pantry for my granola bars. Finally after 10 minutes of digging I found them. I grinned happily and pulled out my favorite, Chocolate chip. Yummy!

I walked to where Remus was sitting and sat down across from him.

"You excited?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I really am, I miss every one especially Harry no offence," I said smiling brightly.

"I know they miss you to," Remus smiled back.

"So what's the game plan?" I asked Remus.

"Well, I am to take you to 12 Grimmauld place. Then Dumbledore, who will be there, is going to take you to Hogwarts. Plus every one is at Grimmauld place." Remus told me standing up.

I stood up with him, having finished my granola bar, and smiled it was time to see my friends and family again. I wrote a note for Charlie saying I was sorry I couldn't say good bye but we couldn't stay any longer. So I walked over grabbed my leather jacket and put it on. I grabbed my trunk and was all set.

I walked up to Remus.

"Ready," I said.

I took Remus's hand and we apparated. We appeared outside of Grimmauld place 12 and I thought about it as it came into view between 11 and 13. We walked inside and I set my trunk down by the door and walked to where I heard voices.

"Why Sirius do you want to let Harry know of what is going on?" Mrs. Weasley said more like yelled.

"I never said I wanted him to know I just said I wanted him to choose," Sirius's intake of breathe, "Plus it's his life he should get to make his own choices."

I took the pause of silence to make my entrance. I walked in smiling.

"HONEY I'M HOME!"

"Bella, it's so good to see you," Mrs. Weasley gave me a hug.

"Likewise," I said grinning from ear to ear.

Everyone else gave me a hug saying they missed me then the twins came up.

"Hey Bells I missed you so much, it wasn't the same without you," George said hugging me close.

He pulled back and Fred hugged me next. I have always had a crush on Fred okay way more then a crush but hey can you blame me. His red hair and blue eyes I'm sorry he is just to cute. I hugged him back.

"I missed you," Fred whispered.

"I missed you to," I whispered back pulling away.

Everyone was smirking at us. That is the worse part I like Fred and everyone knows. It sucks.

I blushed then asked, "Is Harry here?"

"Um… yeah upstairs," Sirius said hesitating.

"What is it?" I asked them confused.

"Nothing, just go see your brother and we will talk soon," Mrs. Weasley ushered me upstairs.

I walked upstairs into the room I knew all to much and smiled when I saw Harry sitting on his bed doing nothing.

"Harry," I said quietly.

He jumped and saw me. He grinned widely and ran to hug me.

"I missed you so much Bells, I wish you never left, so much has changed with you gone," Harry told me.

"What do you mean so much has changed?" I asked confused.

Before he can answer Mrs. Weasley yells from down stairs that dinner was ready. Harry and I walked downstairs silently. When we get to the dining area we sit down next to each other. Harry on my left Fred on my right and George next to him. Hermione sat on the other side of the table across from Harry and Ron sat across from me, Ginny across from Fred and, the grown up sat in the open seats.

It was silent for a few moments till I got annoyed.

"Okay, what is going on? When I got here you were all arguing over something then I asked about Harry and you hesitated and then Harry is saying things changed. So tell me what is going on?" I finished my rant raising an eyebrow.

"Bella," Mrs. Weasley started.

I knew that voice it was the 'I can convince her to let it go' voice.

"NO, TELL ME NOW!" I yelled standing up and hitting my hands against the table.

"Fine," Sirius said, "Voldemort is back and the Ministry isn't letting us do anything about it." He took a deep breath, "They say we are lying and that he isn't back, so the Ministry took over Hogwarts."

"And there is a new teacher, Mrs. Umbridge, not a very nice teacher," Harry butted in.

"I'll say," Fred muttered.

"Is that all?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"Okay I knew everything but, the mean teacher so no need to worry," I told them sitting back down and eating.

They all looked shocked, then came out of it quickly and continued to eat. I sighed this was going to be one crazy year if not years.

* * *

**There you go hope you enjoyed it.**

**Need at least 2 reviews to update**


	4. explaining

_**A Magical World**_

**-I don't own anything but the plot**

**Chapter 4**

**( Isabella's POV)**

After dinner I grabbed my bag by the door and started to head upstairs. Everyone was already either in their room or asleep. I took the first step up and was stopped by Fred.

"Here, let me take that for you," Fred said as he took my bag.

"Thanks," I said smiling and looking down.

"No problem, so I have a question for you," Fred smiled.

"And what would that be?" I asked him.

"What did you do in America? Was it fun?" Fred looked at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath, even though I didn't love Edward, I still liked him. Plus it hurt that his family, the ones that I loved, left without saying goodbye. So it was a little hard to think about but I have a feeling I can tell Fred.

"When I first got there I sighed up for school as Isabella Swan, Charlie's daughter. I went to school and met some people who only liked me because of popularity or that I was 'hot and sexy'. Anyway I also met some vampires." Fred who looked shocked stopped me.

"Wait, vampires, really what did you do?" Fred asked.

I gulped and looked at him he wasn't going to like this.

"Let me finish before you judge okay please this is still hard for me," I begged him.

He nodded and motioned for me to continue. But first I led him over to the couch in the living room. When we sat down and got comfortable I continued.

"Those vampires were the Cullens, they were vegetarians, I guess you could say, they drank from animals not humans. There were five of them at school, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen. That wasn't all there was two more, Esme and Carlisle Cullen the guardians." I took a deep breath and stopped for a second looking at Fred.

He seemed okay watching me and waiting patiently till the end.

"I started to date one of them, Edward Cullen, and he thought I loved him, which I didn't, I only liked him. Anyway, Edward took me to watch them play baseball, yes baseball, and while we were playing 3 nomad vampires came along and James, one of the nomads, caught my scent. James was hunting me and the Cullens were trying to protect me. I went to phoenix with Alice and Jasper. I fell for James tricks and met him at a ballet studio where I used to practice. He tortured me and then bit me," I showed Fred the scar.

"Shouldn't you be one of them then?" Fred asked looking into my eyes.

"Yes, but Edward sucked the venom out," I sighed tracing the scar.

Then I continued, "Edward sucked the venom out. Then later on my fake birthday September 13, I went to Edward's house for a party with just them and me. I got a paper cut trying to open a present and Jasper, Edwards's brother, always had trouble with his bloodlust so he tried to attack me. But everyone held him back, Edward had thrown me back into a glass table and the cut got worse." I sighed.

"About a week later Edward took me for a walk and broke up with me saying he didn't love me anymore and that I was just a toy. He left me I the forest, not even walking me back home to ensure I was safe," I shook my head saddened.

Silent tears ran down my face as I thought back to that day. Fred didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. He started to hum a tune that I soon realized was his and mines song, Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I smiled lightly before I started to drift off my eyes slowly closing.

I woke up later to see everyone sitting there watching me. Wait a minute sitting, I was still in the living room and lying on Fred's chest. My eyes widened and realized Fred must've fallen asleep to. I sat up slowly to not wake Fred and looked at everyone else with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"I need coffee," I said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

While I poured myself a cup everyone walked in and sat around the table talking about random things and just enjoying the morning. I sat down next to Ginny and sipped at my coffee. They all looked at me I rolled my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked looking at them.

"What happened between you and Fred last night?" Harry asked grinning slightly.

"Nothing you are thinking about," I laughed.

"Then why won't you tell us?" George laughed.

Right now just about everyone was laughing at me because my face was bright red. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the table. Just then Fred walked in and froze seeing the tables' occupants laughing some even falling off their chairs. He turned to look at me but I shook my head blushing again. When he saw me blushing I think he caught on.

Fred smiled walked over to where I was sitting and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. There I go blushing again.

"Hello to you too," I said looking up at him smiling.

"Good morning," Fred said to everyone.

They nodded in greeting. Everyone started talking again when Fred came and sat by me ready to ask questions.

"Not here," I told him.

I led him up stairs and turned to him.

"Okay what are questions I will do my best to answer them," I told him.

* * *

**There you go hope you enjoyed it**

**4 reviews please.**


	5. Interruptions

_**A Magical World**_

**-I don't own anything but the plot**

**Chapter 4**

**( Isabella's POV)**

"If you knew he was a vampire, then why would you date him?" Fred asked me.

"Let me answer that with another question. Why would you care? Plus it was something knew to try," I stated looking at him in confusion.

Fred was thinking it through or acting like he was thinking it through. He was ignoring my question on why he would care.

"Fred, why do you care?" I asked him taking a step closer to him.

He stuttered not knowing what to say. I was seriously confused I mean what is so hard I just asked you a question and you are stuttering.

Finally he gulped, "No reason."

I raised an eyebrow at him. If I was correct then he wanted the same thing that I did.

"Why are you scared to tell me? Cause I know there is a reason why," I told him stepping even closer.

Now he was blushing and stuttering, I smirked. He was so cute I couldn't believe I was doing that to him it made me laugh. I shook my head at him. I tilted my head down slightly and looked up through my eyelashes. That made him blush even more. I started giggling.

"Tell me please, I want to know," I told him quietly.

Once I said that he stepped forward and ran his fingers through my brown/red hair. I looked at him and got lost in his eyes. His pretty blue eyes, personally I like blue better than topaz. Fred leaned down and closed his eyes as I did the same. And right then Hermione walked in.

"Oh, I am so sorry… umm… I will… umm… go now," she practically ran out of the room.

Fred and I pulled away from each other and blushed. I was so embarrassed and from what I know about Hermione everyone down stairs already probably knew what just happened. I sighed and looked down I was now officially terrified to go down stairs.

"I'm scared," I told Fred.

"Why?" He asked.

"Everyone probably knows what happened up here," I grumbled.

Fred just started laughing and shaking his head at me while I pouted. He grabbed my hand and started to pull me down stairs. I shook my head at him not wanting to go down. Fred started laughing even harder almost falling down the stairs. And he would have if it weren't for me pulling him towards me.

We both fell on the ground with him on top of me. I froze looking up at him, he had stopped laughing and was looking at me to. I leaned up as he leaned down and then we were interrupted again this time by Ron.

Ron's eyes widened when he saw the position we were in and then ran out of the room not saying anything. I groaned now I _really_ didn't want to go down there. Fred sighed stood up and held out his hand. I took his hand and he helped me up.

"Come on, its time to go down stairs and confront everyone as much as you don't want to you have to," Fred told me and I sighed.

"I know, let's go," I said.

We both walked down stairs ready to face everyone. When we got down stairs and into the kitchen it went silent. Everyone was staring at us and that made me blush and hide behind Fred.

"So, is there anything you need to tell us?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"N-no no-not really," Fred stuttered blushing and looking down at his feet.

I stayed hidden behind him. I peeked over his arm and everyone looked at me so I hid again.

"There is nothing you need to know," I muttered and walked straight towards the living room ignoring the stares.

* * *

**There you go hope you enjoyed it**

**4 reviews please.**


	6. The Truth

_**A Magical World**_

**-I don't own anything but the plot**

**Chapter 4**

**( Isabella's POV)**

I was sitting on the couch out in the living room by the fireplace. I was thinking to myself on how I almost kissed Fred my all time crush. It was a little shocking but hey I liked him and I was hoping he liked me. In 3 days we were going to Hogwarts and I couldn't wait I would be starting my 5 year along with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, Fred and George are a year ahead of us and Ginny is a year behind.

I smiled at the fire still in my thoughts when Harry interrupted my thoughts.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked me.

"Just thinking," I shrugged looking up at him.

"About Fred?" Harry had that look in his eyes.

"Don't give me that look and yes about Fred and about going back to Hogwarts in 3 days," I looked down.

"I get why you are scared about Hogwarts but why about Fred?' Harry asked.

"I am just afraid that those almost kisses were fake that he doesn't really like me," I had tears in my eyes.

"Bella those almost kisses weren't fake the way Fred looks at you is the way I look at Ginny and you said I look at Ginny like I am in love with her and Fred looks at you that way," Harry smiled at me.

"Really?" I asked him smiling.

"Yes, really," Harry wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we sat quietly by the fire.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up the next morning after the eventful dinner from last night and me and Fred almost kissing. Plus the discussion Harry and I had. I shook myself out of my thoughts and got ready to shower. I climbed in the shower and did what I had to do before I got out and dressed. I was now wearing a strapless blue knee-length dress with a jean jacket. I curled my hair and walked downstairs for breakfast.

When I got down there I first saw Fred and the only reason I first saw him was because he was the only one.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him.

"No clue I woke up to find everyone gone," Fred told me shrugging.

I shrugged back and went to get a cup of coffee. Fred and I sat in silence for a while when everyone walked in.

"Where have you been?" I asked them taking a sip from my coffee.

"Outside," Harry answered me though he did hesitate for a second.

"What were you doing outside?" I looked at him.

"Nothing really just hanging out you two were asleep so we went outside to pass time till you woke up," Hermione muttered sitting down.

Everyone else followed her lead and sat down at the table getting into deep conversation. I shrugged and looked at Fred who seemed to be looking at me. He blushed and looked away I quietly laughed into my drink as I thought about what Harry said. I shook my head and watched, as everyone talked away like there was nothing wrong in the world.

_That Night_

I was back in the living room but this time with Fred, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. We were all talking and laughing at random things and just having a good time until the lights decided to go out.

"Ah, come on," Ron complained.

"Shut up Ron, let me go check what is wrong," Hermione said.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen holding a candle to light her way. The rest of us waited until she came back she was there for a while probably about 15 minutes. Hermione ran in and told us to follow her to the kitchen Dumbledore and everyone else wanted to talk to us. We followed her into the kitchen.

They all sat there silently talking but mainly they were waiting for us.

"What do you guys need?" I asked.

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to go to Hogwarts early you don't have to we just wanted to know so you could start packing now instead of later," Dumbledore said.

I froze I had no clue on what to choose I wanted to see Hogwarts again but I had no clue if I was ready to go there early. I knew what I was going to say.

"Okay, tell us what you want to do," Dumbledore looked at us.

"I don't want to go early," Ron said shaking his head.

"Neither do I," Ginny muttered.

"I wouldn't mind either way," Hermione shrugged.

"I agree with Hermione," Fred said. And George agreed.

"I do not want to go early," I stated shaking my head frantically.

"Alright then we are not leaving early, I know you are wondering why we even asked we just wanted to know," Dumbledore nodded for us to go.

We all left and went back to the living room. This has been an entertaining night.

_2 Days Later_

All of us were packed and ready for the trip to Hogwarts. I was a little nervous but somehow Fred was able to calm me down. All of us were on the train sharing a compartment. I was sitting next to Fred because Harry took the seat next to Ginny. Anyway all of us were chatting about Quiditch **(SP?) **and about the new teacher, Ms. Umbrage. **(SP?) **Fred kept trying to talk to me about the almost kisses that we shared but I kept ignoring him.

Finally it was time to get off the train and right when I was about to get off Fred pulled me back.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I want to know why you are ignoring me," Fred sounded so desperate.

"I'm not ignoring you." I told him looking away from him.

"What did I do that was so bad?" Fred asked me feeling hurt.

"You didn't do anything okay," I shrugged.

It was silent for a few seconds when I finally decided to tell him what was on my mind.

"Okay, I am scared that those times that we almost kissed you didn't really feel anything you were just in the moment I guess so that is why I am ignoring you okay are you happy now," I told him tears falling from my eyes.

"No of course I'm not happy do you really believe that I was just in the moment? Because I wasn't I like you Bella I like you a lot," Fred told me.

To say the least I was shocked I did not expect that.

* * *

**There you go hope you enjoyed it**

**4 reviews please.**


	7. Shock and Introductions

_**A Magical World**_

**-I don't own anything but the plot**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I froze in shock and it took me a while to register what he just said. He liked me, he liked me a lot, and I was so scared before because I thought he would leave me and say I was pathetic. But now I am sure he will do just the opposite. I smiled at him and hugged him tightly. I heard him breathe a sigh of relief and he hugged me back just as tight.

"Come on, lets go, before the others get suspicious," I laughed lightly taking his hand and dragging him off the train and towards the carriages.

My head was in a rush still, I am 15 and he is 17, I know I should be taking differently but I just feel comfortable around him. I can't explain it. When we got to the carriages our friends were still sitting there talking and apparently waiting for us.

"So what were you two up to," Hermione asked smirking.

"Hey, that rhymed," Ron laughed.

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione groaned.

The rest of us laughed at Hermione because, she doesn't know it, but every time she says something Ron is usually the first to comment. I think its cute at how they act. It kind of reminds me of how Fred and I acted when we were a little younger.

_(Flashback 2 years ago before Bella left)_

_All of us were sitting in the living room at 12 Grimmauld place. I was next to Fred who was of course next to George. Hermione, Ron, and Harry, my brother, all sat on the love seat with Hermione in the middle. Ginny sat by the fire with her mother and father. Dumbledore was by the door listening and smiling at some things we said. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks were all in the doorway to the kitchen opposite of Dumbledore._

_We always enjoyed theses once months get together's, we would sit and sing sometimes dance and just have a good time. But this time there was no singing, no dancing, just talking. Mainly to me since it was my last night there._

_"Remember the time we put the exploding balloons filled with hot sauce on the roof and had to clean it up afterwards," George laughed poking me in the side making me laugh as well._

_"I remember that perfectly, we wouldn't have gotten caught if it wasn't for Miss perfect over here," Fred smiled at me._

_I blushed and looked down I had turned them in for it and they wouldn't talk to me for weeks._

_"Yep, and you guys wouldn't talk to me for weeks, that hurt to," I pouted._

_My thirteen-year-old self was imagining what would've happened if she hadn't told on them. She wouldn't be as close as she was to them today if she hadn't._

_"Sorry, buttercup, we didn't like it when you told on us plus we barely knew you back then," Fred stated shrugging._

_"Yeah I know you were even more cocky back then you didn't think you needed to know me," I was laughing, "and if I remember correctly I saved your butts a couple times last year and this year to."_

_Everyone started to laugh at them. Fred and George looked at each other forming a plan and when I realized what that plan was it was too late. They were tickling me I could barely breathe because I was laughing so hard._

_(End flashback)_

The carriage pulled up to the front gate of Hogwarts and we ran in to get to the dining hall where we got to meet the new people.

We were all settled in when Dumbledore walked up to the podium and called for our attention.

"This year we have some guest who will be entering the 7th year, and here they are the Cullens," Dumbledore said motioning to them in the corner.

I froze how could he, he knew I didn't want to see them again. HE KNEW! Before Dumbledore could do anymore announcing I shot up from my seat and ran to the common room where I sat on my bed and cried.

I soon fell asleep and was awoken by Fred who was looking very worried.

**There you go now that is what I had planned for chapter 5**

**5 reviews please**


	8. Author note

**I am writing to see if I get compliments. If I should continue writing. But so far many people have said that I need better grammar, characters, description, ect.**

**I try my hardest to make my stories good so if you think I should continue or not go on my profile and vote please. If the majority of you say no I won't continue writing any of my stories.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	9. Rudeness, teasing, and smiles

_**A Magical World**_

**-I don't own anything but the plot**

**Chapter 8**

( Isabella's POV)

I couldn't believe that Dumbledore would do this to me. I sighed and leaned into Fred, he was comforting me since he knew.

"Why would he do this to me?" I asked Fred.

"I don't know," Fred hugged me close.

I sighed and closed my eyes tired from the hectic day I had, which wasn't very hectic till the end. Finally after pondering what I was going to do about the Cullen's I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning in my bed alone. Everyone else was either still asleep or standing over me. You should know that it was Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, standing over me. I sat up and raised my eyebrows at them in question as to why they were standing over me. They didn't move.

"What do you want?" I asked exasperated.

They all shrugged and tried to look confused as if they hadn't done anything wrong. Hermione also scratched the back of neck and looked away hesitantly.

"Okay what is going on with you guys, you are all acting weird," I stated whipping my hair back as a stood up from bed and headed to the bathroom door.

"Nothing is going on we were just wondering," Hermione hesitated looking worried.

"Wondering what?" I raised and eyebrow.

I was keeping the bathroom door open as I listened to them I had the water running and my toothbrush in my mouth.

"What happened in Forks?" Hermione finally asked.

I tensed and looked down, "Nothing that involves you," I said and shut the bathroom door turning the water on.

After my shower I got dressed in my Gryffindor robes and put light make up on which included eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss. I looked in the mirror at my wet hair that went mid-waist. Normally when it was dry it would be completely straight. I decided to go for a change. I blow dried my hair and curled my hair into locks.

I walked out and saw the girls still there sitting on my bed dressed and ready for the day and waiting for me. I looked at them annoyed.

"What," I wasn't up to being polite.

"We wanted to apologize for being rude earlier," Ginny told me standing up with the other two.

"Its fine and I also shouldn't have been that rude, I'm just not ready to talk about Forks just yet," I told them.

Hermione sighed, "You will tell us though when you're ready right?"

I nodded smiling slightly.

"Come on lets go," I said waving at them to follow me.

We got downstairs ready to head to the mess hall when I saw Fred in the living room of the dormitory. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna giggled and smiled at me pushing me slightly in Fred's direction. I blushed and looked down and turned my head towards the girls and glared at them for putting me in this position. They laughed at me and started to walk away.

I looked up slightly at Fred who was smirking at me from his position on the couch.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked him.

"Nothing why were you hoping I was smiling at you," Fred asked teasingly.

"No actually the opposite," I teased back.

"Oh really," Fred smirked standing up and walking towards me.

"Are you trying to intimidate me or something mister because if that's true, I might just scream," I smiled.

"Aha," Fred pouted.

I laughed and hugged him sighing. He hugged me back and after a few seconds he pulled back putting his arm around my shoulders and walking me towards the portrait and we walked out towards mess hall.

**There you go hope you liked it, I love all you guys who wanted me to continue so I will enjoy :)**

**If you will 10 or 5 reviews**

**and if you can get me more great that would be awesome and I also probably won't update for a week maybe 2 I start school in 10 days so it is going to get a little hectic with me trying to updaate sorry!**


	10. What's happening to me?

_**A Magical World**_

**I don't own anything but the plot**

**Chapter 10**

( Isabella's POV)

We walked into the mess hall joking around having a good time before class started. I looked around and sure enough there was the Cullens sitting at the table that was assigned to them, and now you will see why I am angry and upset, they are sitting at the Gryffindor table. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath clenching and unclenching my fists.

"You okay?" Fred asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about me," I told him grinning.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down grabbing a muffin from the different variety of foods for breakfast. Everyone came and sat down next to me grabbing food and putting the food on their plates. They had muffins, eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, omelets, waffles, and more. It was amazing. But what shocked me the most was that there was cups of animal blood down near the Cullens.

I shook my head disgusted and sadly. I felt Fred's arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me close. I accepted and leaned into him smiling. Soon enough it was time for class and I had potions with Snape, fun. You could sense the sarcasm there right, because if you couldn't I am going to have to work on that.

Anyway to potions we go. I walked into the classroom to see I was the first one there besides Snape of course. I sighed in annoyance, angered at the simple thought of how my mom was his best friend.

Wait a minute, how did I know that and was it even true? Okay I am officially creeped out. I think I should ask if what I thought was true. I stood from my seat and walked over to Snape's desk and hesitated before asking.

"Professor Snape, I have a question," I told him.

"What is it?" He asked not so nicely.

"Were you best friends with my mother?" I asked immediately.

He froze and looked up at me, "How did you know that?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," I stuttered and walked to my desk quickly.

"No, come here," Snape waved his hand at me.

I walked up to his desk hesitantly again. I raised an eyebrow as he led me to the back room where he normally disappeared to while we were working a potion.

"Tell me why did you think that I was your mother's best friend when we were younger," Snape murrmered.

"I-I don't know I just walked in and you were always mean to Harry and I so I sighed and asked myself why my mom was best friends with you and then all of this happened," I stated gulping.

"This isn't possible, Dumbledore said it wouldn't happen to either of you," Snape scowled trying to think.

"What did Dumbledore say about Harry and I?" I asked Snape.

"Nothing important," Snape dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Nothing important are you crazy, you are saying tha something is happeningto me that Dumbledore said wouldn't happen so either you tell me right now or I am going to Dumbledore and getting you in trouble because I am guessing I wasn't supposed to find out about any of this," I yelled exasperatedly.

Snape looked at me in shock and at first I was confused I did this all the time with him, I blew up and yelled but then I realized why he was in so much shock. There was a strong wind surrounding me and I noticed that my hair turned pitch black, meaning I was angry, my eyes had somehow also changed color and that has never happened before. They changed to an icey purpleish blue.

I froze and everything stopped, "What's happening to me?"

Snape never responded so I ran out of the room to see everyone was sitting and waiting for class to start and when they saw me walk out of the back room they all groaned.

"Great now he's going to be pissed during class," Draco sneered at me, "no thanks to you."

I ignored him and grabbed my stuff and took off to Dumbledores office. I was going to find out what was going on with me if it was the last thing I did.

**Hope you like it and yes I know its short and I am sorry for that and I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with homework and essays and so on.**

**5 reviews and if you can PM me and guess what is happening to me you get a sneak peak of the next 2 chapters.**

**Till next time see ya!**


	11. Interesting!

_**A Magical World**_

**I don't own anything but the plot**

**This is not the chapter I was planning to publish so let me say Bella was kidnapped by Voldemort so yeah! on with the chapter.**

( Isabella's POV)

I have been trapped behind these bars for days not knowing who or what was on the other side. It was dark and quiet nothing to do, though every night someone would put water and food through the bars for me and when ever I tried to look at who it was I ended up unconcious. So now I'm stuck not knnowing what is going on and not knowing if anyone was looking for me.

The danger I got myself into doesn't shock me, I get into danger a lot.

BANG!

I jumped standing a little looking around wondering what that was. Then I heard it again this time 3 times.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I backed into the corner waiting for it to come give me food and water. But that's not what happened.

The bars flew open and in walked Voldemort. I didn't scream or anything for the strangest reason I felt protected? Now I freaked out because of that feeling. I pushed myself back against the wall as much as I could but it didn't help.

"Nice to see you again my daughter," Voldemort smiled at me with his weird face and all.

"I'm NOT your daughter, why did you bring me here?" I asked him terrified.

"1. You are my daughter and 2. So I could train you," Voldemort stated like it was nothing.

"1. I'm not you freaking daughter and 2. I won't let you train me," I growled or yelled whatever.

Voldemort seemed to get annoyed with my arguing so he took a deep breath and walked out of the room locked the door or bars. I groaned this is going to be interesting. I slid downthe wall and fell into a deep slumber.

**Sorry I haven't updated and I'm not going to promise anything but I will promise that I am going to finish my stories and maybe start a new one with the Vampire Diaries.**


End file.
